Ravensky
appearance when you first glance at ravensky, you see a walking skeleton. his body is thin, small, and bony but not fully where you could see the rib outlines of his stomach. his scales appear rusty but smooth. his scales are black like midnight velvet with hints of purple along his neck and tail. his underscales a light silver like sylvanite, his claws, and horns white as snow. his teeth stained yellow and dull but with fresh breath and his big wings a carpet of black with the twisted warped shapes of the star-scales spread out against them. a silver scale shines under his left eye and his green eyes are tense with fear. a long pink scar marks his right backleg, misshapen like an upside down smile made from a lava burn. personality you might say that a poor underfed nightwing does not have much in him but ravensky shares common emotions like others. he's caring and friendly, being there when his friends need it the most and trying to find ways to cheer them up. he is often quiet while he is at work and quite shy around strangers but being courteous and being a hard-worker. but internally he struggles with being fearful, paranoid, and greedy. always haunted with his past, he cannot tend to be visionary and find happiness that easily. he lacks faith in himself which makes it a downfall for him to have the courage to move on and leave the past behind, unable to heal his old wounds. he, at times, tends to be greedy and takes more than he needs and is shown to be envious with the rainwings for having sufficient need and not have had to struggle to survive. of course, he does not tell anyone about his struggle to have a new life nor does he find ways to deal with it which makes him imcompetent. history like almost all other dragonets, ravensky hatched in the volcanic home of the nightwings. he grew weak and bony not having enough nourishment from his mom since hunting in the home of the lazy rainwings was hard as the nightwings tried to not be seen. Yet, he tried to muster every ounce of his body to keep on surviving. a dead dragonet wouldn't do any good in a volcanic waste like the one he lived on. as he slowly grew, he watched as the next generation of nightwings were born and bred into the miserable home of the volcano. but he had seen something that made him proud of his tribe: determination. he had watched those young dragonets push forward and stay alive. that determination was what made ravensky stronger and believed that soon he and his tribe would have a safe home at last. but it changed when the volcano exploded. he had been many to run in the crowd. beating wings, dragonets crying for their parents, and desperate cries of the night dragons as they all bunched up and escaped through the tunnel that led to the rainforest. but either he and his mom had been too far in the crowd or the lava flow was moving too fast. all ravensky saw last was his mom's eyes close with tears falling down as she protected him from the lava. but the lava consumed her as she slowly burned to death. raven scrambled on top of his mom's back to stay alive in the few seconds he had. but not wanting to die, he made a leap for the tunnel. but not having developed his slight fireproof scales yet, he leaped too slow for he burned his backleg. with searing pain, he limped into the tunnel and escaped turning around to look for his mom but couldn't see her as her body had been consumed in the lava. he found his dad but hated him for his stubborness to not save his family. years later, having settled in the rainforest, raven continues to live with the rainwings. Gallery FR RAVENSKY.png|by sbyman 20190121 085646.jpg|by the lovely Ra!�� Category:NightWings Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Occupation (Healer) Category:Content (KhaleesiA)